


Something Unexpected

by undisclosed_desires



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Greenville Road Warriors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm, calm evening as Tyler Seguin gazed out his condo window over the Dallas city lights which would soon illuminate the night ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

It was a warm, calm evening as Tyler Seguin gazed out his condo window over the Dallas city lights which would soon illuminate the night. 

He was in the midst of getting ready to go out with Jamie Benn, one of his new teammates and surprisingly one of his new closest friends. Jamie had been one of the first guys from the Dallas Stars team to really take Tyler in after the fiasco of being traded from the Boston Bruins. Tyler had moved into the same condo as Jamie and his brother, and had subsequently spend majority of his time with the 2 of them. 

Tonight, they were all supposed to be going out for drinks to one of Jamie's most favourite pubs and then heading to a fire afterwards that a good friend of his was hosting not so far out of town. 

Tyler had been working really hard to avoid going out so much, after all that had happened. Most nights he either worked out, hung out at Jamie's, or stayed in to chill with his dog Marshall in an effort to avoid the social scene, where he was now lime lighted and frowned upon. However, he hadn't gone out anywhere in 3 weeks which was justifying his decision to have a couple of drinks and attend a low-key gathering outside of town.

Tyler went to the bathroom and grabbed his favourite smelling cologne, dousing his chest and neck in the scent before throwing a black and white striped v-neck on over his perfectly muscled and toned upper body. He quickly brushed his teeth and went to put Marshall away in his own dog friendly bedroom as he knew Jamie would be stopping by shortly to pick him up.

He grabbed his phone off the counter in anticipation for text messages and was disappointed to see that there was only 1 from Jamie, stating that he and his brother would be ready to go in about 15 and that a couple more guys would be meeting them at the pub. This was fine with Tyler, he supposed. If you'd have asked him 3 months ago to go out he'd have been more than happy to. Recently, however, he'd started to get used to avoiding these kind of activities, enjoying spending time with just Jamie or Marshall rather than a huge group of people. 

Just as he was deciding what he could do to kill off the 15 minutes, there was a knock on his door. Assuming the boys were ready earlier than they'd anticipated, he crossed the room to let them in. 

Tyler pulled open the door and found himself breathless, heartbeat-less when the love of his life was standing there, one hand holding a suitcase, staring strait back at him. 

Tyler just stood there, stupidly, as an un-imaginable rush of emotions flooded his entire body. 

"Ty .." Tyler managed to choke out in a soft, pretty much whimpering moan. Tyler fucking Brown just starred back at him as a smile began to appear on the corner of his mouth.

"Hi baby" the man replied, and with that he was walking forward, pushing Tyler into his condo and shutting the door behind them. 

He wasted no time in grabbing Tyler's hips and pulling him forward so he could crash their lips together in a desperate, sloppy kiss. 

Although it took him a few seconds to register what was actually happening, Tyler was able to collect himself enough to wrap his arms around Ty's shoulders and kiss him back with as much longing and desperation to match and possibly overcome the other man's. 

...

It had been a long 2 months since the two had actually, physically seen each other last. They had been texting, exchanging selfies, and skyping on a regular basis which had made their separation bittersweet. Although they were, and needed to be, keeping in contact, the fact that they could not actually be in each other's physical presence had stung something bad .. especially Segs. 

...

But here they were, holding each other in Tyler's Dallas condo, taking no extra time to breathe as their mouths explored the familiar territories of one another.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, making out in front of the door, afraid to let one another go. Ty had wrapped his arms fully around Tyler so that their bodies were squished together as close as they could possibly be. 

They stopped kissing each other to catch their breaths, keeping their faces together, noses and foreheads pressed against one another. 

"I missed you so fucking much" Ty spilled out " I couldn't fucking stand it anymore." 

And he was standing right there, right there in Tyler's condo holding him as tight as he could, breathing against his skin, mouth inches apart from him. It was almost as if he'd never left, all of the feelings of being with Ty had come rushing back to him full force, making it a task to even stand strait, but knowing that he didn't need to because Tyler Brown was there to hold him up. 

"Fuck, Ty" is the only thing Tyler could reply, quiet and almost sounding as if he was about to start crying. He planted his lips on Brownie's to kiss him again, slow and passionate, lingering to take in the familiar taste of him before sliding his head down, face resting against Ty's neck and shoulder, and arms tightening around him so he could effectively hug the other man. 

Ty took the hint and followed suit by tightening his grip around Seg's, which was almost impossible.

They stayed like that too, hugging each other, Tyler's face buried at the base of Ty's neck before the sound of a text message from Seg's phone brought him back to reality. 

"Ohh fuck, Jamie" Tyler moaned into Ty's neck. He had pretty much completely forgotten about his friends and their plans the minute he'd seen Ty standing in his doorway.

"What, what is it?" Ty replied, sounding slightly urgent. 

"I totally forgot I'm supposed to be going out with Jamie .. like right fucking now" Tyler eased his grip around Brownie so he could stand strait up and stare at his phone, sitting on the counter just a few feet away from where they were standing. 

"Oh .." Ty replied, sounding sad and slightly confused. "Wait, _what_ " he added afterwards, wondering just exactly what that actually meant.

Tyler, realizing how bad that probably sounded, was quick to not-so-smoothly clarify the statement "what, oh no I mean no not Jamie .. well actually yes Jamie, but there's other guys too." Ty raised his eye brow in return and Tyler started to sweat and become even more flustered when he realized that he had probably just made it worse. "I mean I'm supposed to be going out for drinks with him, with Jamie Benn, a-and his brother, and some other people I don't know .. it's not, it's not like that I promise" he plead, hoping Ty would understand him. 

"Right, s'ok man .. you had no idea I was coming. I'll just .. wait here until you get back" Ty replied, trying to sound supportive but not hiding the fact that the notion of Tyler leaving him really hurt. He had also failed to remove his arms from around Tyler's body.

"What? no, don't be stu- .. I'm not fucking going anywhere" Tyler was quick to reply. 

"Good, because now that I finally have you back here in my arms, I don't think I'm going to be able to let go" and holy fuck that made Tyler melt, because he felt the exact same way. 

Before he could let himself be carried away in his feelings, he blurted out "I need an excuse to ditch out without sounding like a complete asshole .. and like now because he's supposed to be here to pick me up like any fucking second." 

"Oh, shit .." Ty replied, trying to help him think up something to say. He knew he shouldn't do this since he could see that Tyler was starting to panic .. but he did it anyways - "you know.." he started, moving his mouth so it was right next to Tyler's ear " .. you could just tell him that your boyfriend's here .. that he surprised you and is planning on fucking you senseless all. night. long."

Tyler shivered as he the words sent a rush of pure ecstasy through his system. "Jesus, Ty .." he whimpered, " _please_ don't do this yet, I need a fucking out before he shows up at my door."

It went against everything his body and mind were telling him, but he managed to wriggle his way free of Ty's grip so he could go grab his phone off of the counter. The distance between them didn't last long though as Tyler returned right back to Ty, this time backing into him so that his back was pressed against Brownie's chest. He thought it'd be easier to hold a serious conversation with Jamie if he wasn't starring directly at the man who had just told him that he'd planned on fucking Tyler for the entire damn night. 

Ty wrapped his arms around Tyler's hips and rested his chin on his shoulder while Segs dialed Jamie's number. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, or how he was going to say it, but he just knew that there was no way in hell he was leaving his condo that night .. and hopefully the next day or night either. 

"Hey man!" Jamie said as he answered the phone, "we were just about ready to head over there, you ready to go?"

And fuck, fuck, fuck, this was going to suck, as much as he knew 100% that there was no way he'd ever leave Ty, it still hurt to let Jamie down like this .. especially after all he'd done for him. "Hey man ..." Tyler squeezed his eyes shut "I actually uhh I can't go out anymore." Yep this sucked .. sucked, sucked, sucked .. big time. "I'm so sorry dude, it's just that ... well a friend of mine actually just flew in and surprised me, so I really can't just ditch out on him you know?"

Jamie sounded disappointed, but tried to be understanding nonetheless, "oh I see .. yeah no that's fine, I totally get it."

Tyler felt guilty as all hell, "I really am so sorry man .. I hate to be such an asshole but I just barely get to see him anymore, and I honestly had no idea he was coming."

"Tyler" Jamie continued "it's totally fine, I'm serious .. I wouldn't want you to ditch out on me if I surprised you either" and then he laughed. "Please, have a good time with your friend and don't worry about it .. we'll have plenty of time to hang out." 

This made Tyler feel a rush of affection for Jamie, "thanks so much for understanding Benny .. I totally owe it up to you guys, have a great time tonight."

"You better" Jamie laughed, "alright Segs I'll talk to you later, be good." 

Tyler found that amusing since he had absolutely no intention of being _good_ with his _friend_ .. "night man" he replied, then Jamie was gone. 

Tyler shut off his phone and lightly threw it back on to the counter, so he wouldn't have to leave Ty's grip that was still around his waist again. 

"So .." he said, turning so he was facing Brownie again, wrapping his hands around his neck. "You said something about fucking me all ni -"

Tyler was cut off by Brownie attacking his mouth then, sucking hard and sticking his tongue down Seg's throat. Ty's hands began wandering around Tyler's body, rubbing at his sides and sliding across his ass before they made their way under the back of his shirt. 

"Get this, the fuck off" Ty breathed, desperate to get his hands and mouth on Tyler's bare skin. Almost instantly Tyler had pulled his own shirt up over his head and thrown it to the side so he could get his arms back around Ty. 

The feeling of having Ty's hands all over his bare skin was so incredible to Tyler. The way he was kissing and rubbing him felt so right .. like he was only meant to be touched and kissed like this by him and no one else. 

Ty began kissing his way down Tyler's throat, driving him crazy when stopped to suck at a sweet spot at the base of his neck. Tyler didn't even care if it left a mark .. he actually loved when Ty got too rough and left prints of him on Tyler's body. It was awkward when people, mostly his teammates, asked about them .. he had to come up with some sort of lie .. but it wasn't enough to stop him from wanting it. 

"Tyyy .." Tyler moaned out, as Brownie had begun sucking his way across his chest to the other side of his neck. 

"Fuck baby" Ty replied between sucking and biting at the other man's skin. It was overwhelming as all hell, to finally have Tyler back in his arms where he was meant to be, moaning his name and breathing deep. "I need you naked .. right fucking now." 

Tyler moaned in response and Ty began pushing him backwards, mouth attached again to Tyler's, directing him towards the bedroom. Once the were in, Ty kicked shut the door behind him and practically shoved Tyler down onto the bed. 

He started again kissing, licking, sucking, _teasing_ his way down Tyler's chest, making him shiver and deepen his breathing, until he reached the line on his hips where his jeans started. He grabbed onto Tyler's pants and boxers and eased them off slowly, past his ass, freeing his rock hard dick, down and off the rest of his legs while maintaining the teasing actions of his mouth. He had stopped to suck intentionally on an extremely sensitive spot inside of Tyler's thighs which had made him squirm and let out noises so fucking hot that Ty's dick twitched in his pants. 

Ty made himself stop once he had Tyler's pants off so he could take in the beyond-gorgeous image that was Tyler Seguin naked and waiting in front of him. Hockey hand done absolute wanders to both of their bodies, but nothing could compare to Tyler's perfectly toned, masculine physique, tattooed on both arms as well as the extremely fucking sexy spot on his ribs. 

He watched with hungry eyes as Tyler breathed deeply in and out, chest and muscles rising and falling with each breath. 

"You are so fucking perfect" Ty breathed out, and he meant it.

"Please .." Tyler breathed out, making Ty's dick twitch again from the sound of his desperate, breathless pleading.

"I need you, right fucking now."

Ty loved this, loved how filthy Tyler got when they fooled around. He knew that Tyler would do just about anything he asked of him. 

Ty stood in front of Tyler who was on the bed, and pulled his shirt off above his head. He knew that he didn't look as good as Segs, but he still had a a decently muscled body that Tyler seemed to adore, which was really all that mattered. Before he could get his hands on his pants to take them off, Tyler had reached out and was undoing them, moving up so he was on his knees in front of Ty. 

Fuck yes .. although Ty didn't ask, he had secretly been hoping that Tyler would blow him off. Tyler was so. fucking. good. at giving blowjobs that it wasn't even funny. He had to steady himself though, focus hard on keeping control as it was fully possible for him to get off simply by having Tyler's amazing mouth sucking his dick, he had to last so he could fuck Tyler the way he wanted it. 

Then it was happening, Tyler had managed to pull Ty's pants off down to his ankles and his mouth was playing at the tip of his dick, licking and sucking in a way that drove Ty crazy. Tyler's hands wrapped around the base of his dick and started pumping, slowly but strongly as he took Ty into his mouth, deeper and deeper. He moved his hands out of the way to cup Ty's balls as his mouth reached the end of his dick, meaning the entire thing was now down Tyler's throat. 

Ty breathed out Tyler's name as well as all kings of other obscenities as the Dallas Star sucked up and down the length of his dick. He purposefully licked along the sensitive strip of Ty's dick before allowing himself to choke on it as he swallowed him in as far as he possibly could. 

Tyler loved sucking off Ty just about as much as Ty loved being sucked off by Tyler. There was no shame in the fact that he knew he was good at it, had done it enough times for Ty to be an expert on driving him crazy. He loved the reactions that Ty gave him, from calling out his name, moaning, and pulling at his hair to let him know that it felt so damn good. He wanted so badly to make Ty feel like this, he would do anything to draw out these sounds and pleasure him.

Just as Segs was feeling the desperate need to breathe, Ty was grabbing at the back of his head and pulling him gently off of his dick by his hair. 

Tyler gasped and took a deep breath in when his throat was released. He knew how he looked and starred intentionally up at Ty through watery, innocent eyes as pre-cum and saliva dripped off his chin. 

"Jesus fucking christ" Ty breathed out as he starred down at Tyler, looking beyond hot as fuck after sucking on his now raging hot dick. The little fucker knew exactly what he was doing, looking up at him like that. 

"Fuck me Ty" Segs said, voice raspy and weak while still starring up at Brownie, who had his hand still around Tyler's head. 

That was all he needed to push Tyler back in bed and crawl on top of him, spreading his legs apart so he could crawl between them. He placed sloppy kisses on his neck before realizing that he had left the lube and condoms in his suitcase, currently situated by the front door to Tyler’s condo.

“Babe, the condoms ..” but before he could get any farther Tyler had interrupted. 

“No .. please, just do it .. can’t wait any longer.” 

It was all too much. He had barely been able to contain himself when Tyler was sucking him off or practically begging him to fuck him afterwards. And now, he was lying under Ty, spread open with hands on his back, pulling him closer making desperate, needy noises whenever Ty touched him and he knew there was just no way he’d be able to leave him now. 

This was it, he needed to be in Tyler and he needed it now. The vision of watching Tyler with Ty’s dick buried inside of him had been haunting him for far too long. 

Ty grabbed around Tyler’s hips and slid his hands down and around his body until he was full on gripping both of his ass cheeks. He started pulling and massaging the muscles and Tyler whimpered and lifted his hips up in the air to allow Ty better access to him. 

With the encouragement from Tyler, Brownie spread his cheeks apart and lined himself up to start thrusting into Tyler. 

Keeping his hands on Tyler’s ass, Ty moved his body up so he could kiss Segs and suck his lower lip as he started slowly thrusting into Tyler. He started really shallow at first, not wanting to hurt Segs with the unlubed friction. Tyler made insanely hot sounds as Ty steadily thrusted himself harder, deeper, and faster into him. 

“You okay baby?” Ty managed to spit out, wanting to make sure that this was not hurting him too much. He knew Tyler could take it, had taken it like this before .. but he always wanted to be sure.

“Y-yes” Tyler managed to reply, although his voice was completely wrecked by this point. 

Ty continued his thrusts until he was there, all the way inside Tyler, thrusting back and fourth as hard as he could, pounding Tyler’s magic spot with a steady, practiced rhythm that was making Tyler fall apart beneath him. Ty watched in pure awe and pleasure as Tyler practically screamed out his name, moaning and breathing hard, looking and sounding like a fucking porn star beneath him.

Being in Tyler felt so fucking good, and when Segs started to tighten his ass muscles around Ty, his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. 

He wished they could stay like this forever, faces inches apart as Ty fucked into Tyler, over and over as hard as he could. He focussed all of his energy on lasting through this, buried his head down and sucked on Tyler’s neck to keep Tyler on the edge. 

Tyler’s hands were wrapped around Ty’s back, pulling him in closer every time he thrusted into him to add to the depth. He had started scratching Ty’s back at this point, overcome with pure ecstasy and passion. 

In a desperate attempt to out-last Tyler so he would cum with Ty still inside him, he wrapped his hand around Tyler’s dick and started pumping out of sync with his thrusts. 

How he managed to time this so perfectly, he didn’t know - he thrust into Tyler’s ass, then pumped his dick as his hips moved back so he could thrust again. 

Thrust, pump, thrust, pump, thrust, pump. 

Tyler couldn’t take it. The rest of his body went numb as Ty’s out of sync movements caused a constant, non-ceasing pleasure throughout him. He was aware of the embarrassing noises he was making, but unable to stop them. His eyes closed shut as he had no control left and had to let himself go, ropes of sticky white fluid shooting all over his and Ty’s stomach.

As soon as Tyler came, Ty kept his hand pumping around Tyler’s dick so he could pull himself out and finally let go, shooting cum all over Ty’s abdomen, effectively caking him in white fluid. 

He slowed his pumping movements to a stop and collapsed on top of Tyler, completely out of breath and muscles trembling from all the energy he had expended. 

They layed there like that for a while, both of them way too exhausted to do anything except breathe while their hearts raced and gradually slowed. Their stomachs had literally been stuck together by the mess on Tyler’s abdomen as Ty crushed him, still situated between Tyler’s legs. 

There was no other feeling that compared to this. Tyler was completely wrecked both physically and emotionally from this evening. Having Ty show up completely unexpectedly at his door then literally fuck the life out of him. It was all Tyler ever wanted .. to be with Ty. This was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had and he knew how hard Ty probably had to focus to last as long as he had. 

As much as Ty wanted to roll over, pull Segs in close, and fall asleep like that .. he knew he only had so much time to spend with him and didn’t plan on wasting it away sleeping. 

With an effort that came from somewhere he did not know, he managed to lift himself up off of Tyler, who groaned in protest, so he could lay on his side on the mattress beside him. 

Tyler turned so he was lying on his side facing Ty, who then wrapped his arm around Tyler’s waist. He kissed Ty’s lips, deep and slow to let him know just how fucking happy he was.

“That was so amazing .. you’re so fucking amazing” Tyler whispered, wanting and needing Ty to know it.

Ty smiled in return and Tyler kept kissing him, never wanting to leave Brownie ever, ever again. 

Ty began rubbing Tyler’s back, making soothing circles that went farther than Tyler’s skin to make his entire back, including all of it’s muscles feel amazing.  
When Tyler stopped to take a breathing break from kissing Ty, he nuzzled his nose into the other man’s face.

It was then that Ty took his opportunity ..

“I love you, so fucking much baby” he said .. staring into Tyler’s eyes. 

He’d heard it before, countless times from Ty .. they’d make sure to tell each other how much they loved one another when they talked. But this was different, they had been apart for so long and Ty had come in here and completely rocked his world, and it had all happened out of the blue .. caught Tyler by such a surprise that he found himself completely lost in his own life, swallowed up by everything that was Tyler Brown. 

“I love you more than anything Ty” Tyler replied .. because it was true, he honestly did. 

“Please don’t leave me” Tyler continued as he pulled himself in closer to Ty. He tried not to think about it, especially now, after having probably one of the best nights of his life. But his heart clenched in pain as he knew that inevitably, Ty would have to leave him .. again. 

Ty, sensing Segs’ sudden despair, did not allow himself to dwell on the thought or let it ruin his evening. 

“I never really do” he replied, smiling at Tyler. 

“Besides .. I’m not fucking done with you yet.”

With that, he pulled Tyler on top of him, crashing their lips together in a passionate, possessive kiss that let Tyler know he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon and that he was ready for more.


End file.
